


“He’s in Love with You!!”

by Yaylondontiptonme



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Screw you Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaylondontiptonme/pseuds/Yaylondontiptonme
Summary: Basically Kira being dumb and T.J. and Cyrus being soft





	“He’s in Love with You!!”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! Sorry if it’s a lil rough

Kira walked to the park, praying that T.J. would be there. Just as she thought, he was there, swinging like he always was.

“Hey, T.J!” she yelled, waving enthusiastically.

Even though T.J. really didn’t appear to be interested in being her friend after Andi’s party, Kira thought it best that she at least try to mend their friendship: so she could get on the boys basketball team, of course! 

“Hi, Kira.” T.J’s face said it all—he was not interested in talking to her. Kira swallowed the lump in her throat and confidently strolled up to the swing next to him. 

“Mind if I sit?” 

“Yes, actually. That’s Cyrus’ swing.” 

T.J’s face looked angry. Like, old T.J. angry. How he used to look most of the time. Kira forced out a laugh, but even she knew it sounded fake. 

“Really? You’d rather swing with—“ 

“Yes!! Kira, I’d obviously rather swing with him than you! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?” T.J. screamed.

Kira took a step back.

“Cyrus cares about me, asks me about my feelings, makes me a better person, and isn’t using me to get on the basketball team!” T.J. was standing now, arms crossed, with a vicious look on his face. Suddenly, all of his aggression melted away, and a soft smile appeared on his face. Kira turned to look at what he was smiling at, but she knew who it was. 

Cyrus. 

With a sudden burst of confidence, Kira turned back towards T.J. and smiled viciously. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see that look, Kippen! You’re in love with him! And that’s why you did costume day with me in the first place! To try and cover that up!” Kira stood up straighter, looking back at Cyrus, who was slowly approaching. 

“Do you hear that, Cyrus? T.J’s in love with you!!” Kira scoffed, a wicked gleam behind her eyes. 

Cyrus walked up next to them. 

“T.J? Is this true?” Cyrus asked, with a mock horrified look on his face, eyes wide, hands on his cheeks. T.J. laughed, throwing an arm over Cyrus’ shoulders.

“Cyrus, yes, I am in love with you. That’s the truth. I’m sorry this had happen in front of her,” he cringed. Kira looked between the two of them, confused.

“Oh my goodness, what a scandal, my boyfriend is in love with me?? Kira, how could you uncover this top secret information?” Cyrus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Kira’s jaw dropped. 

“Boyfriend??” she screeched. 

“Yes.” T.J. smirked. 

“And if you wouldn’t mind, we’d like to start our date. Do you mind, Kira? Could you give us some space?” Cyrus grabbed T.J’s hand and stared into Kira’s eyes. 

“And another thing—if you EVER make anyone else feel uncomfortable because they’re gay, my best friend happens to be someone who doesn’t seem to care for you much, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind beating you up for me,” Cyrus said certainly. T.J. kissed the side of his head. 

Kira’s face was now a mixture of confusion AND fear. She slowly backed up. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” 

“Save it, Kira. We’re done with your bullshit.” T.J. turned and walked back to the swings, with Cyrus close behind. Kira turned and ran off. 

“Babe, I know we started dating yesterday, but are you actually in love with me?” Cyrus questioned as he sat on the swing.

T.J. smiled.

“I always have been, Underdog. Ever since I first laid eyes on you.”


End file.
